Pokemon Diamond destiny
by Josh7855
Summary: This story will follow the trainer James as he travels through the regions This is set in the word of pokemon however there are some things in this story that will be different and I only feel that you know it know. Two major differences will be that pokemon can learn more than four moves and second people will sometimes walk around with more that six pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 James's Secret Friends

_This first chapter is mainly to introduce the main charecter. This is my first story so if you have any tips feel free to comment. Also pig you have any ideas for Oc's then feel free to post their info as a comment_

" James? James? James where are you?" Shouted the orphanage attendant " Coming" he called running over " Yes?" he asked " Why have you been doing your chores so early?" He asked in a concerned voice " Im worried you're not getting enough sleep" James smiled. It was just like her to worry about him, Margret ran the orphanage and treated all of the children within was if they were her children " Well I wanted to spend more time outside so I figured that I might as well get my chores done early" he explained. " You haven't been up to any mischief have you?" she questioned wondering why he would want to spend so much time outside at the crack of dawn. James shook his head " No I just enjoy being outside." It wasnt a lie however he didnt tell her that he spent his time outside with some of the wild pokemon, if she knew she would probably worry about him getting hurt although he was no longer a little boy, in fact his twelth birthday was coming up. " We'll just mind yourself and don't stray too far" she said as she left to attend to the other children in the orphanage. James quickly slipped outside and headed into the woods. He started off running in random directions in case anyone else was following. Once he was sure that he was alone he headed towards the clearing, " Hey guys I'm back" he said announcing his arrival. Three pokemon came dashing out of a bush towards him. James laughed as he knelt to pet them, charmander playfully tried to bite his hand which he snatched away " Chick" scolded torchick pecking charmander on the head. Treeko stood a bit apart from the two not wanting to get in the crossfire from the two little fire types. James had always wondered what two hoenn pokemon like torchick and treeko were doing in kanto and near as he could figure they had been dumped by trainers who had caught them there or they had stowed away at some point. Either way he was glad that they were here to give him some company. He fed them some Oran berries as he sat there with them. He had always enjoyed being with pokemon. Something about them made him feel calm and happy. After a fee hours of playing with them he headed back to the orphanage for lunch. Once he arrived he headed towards the lunch room smelling soup cooking.

_And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for it being slow and simple I just wanted to introduce the main character. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting once I put it up. Please feel free to comment. I'm open to any advice you guys could give me._


	2. Chapter 2 The secret is out

_The James's secret gets out. Hoe will his life be changed, and will it change for thbe better or worse?_

James quickly finished his soup and snuck some cookies into his pocket before heading back to the clearing. He arrived to see torchick and charmander in another heated argument. Treeko was high in a tree branch over the two, he had gotten in between those two one too many times and seemed to decide that it was safer to avoid the two fire types whenever they clashed. Charmander and torchick were so involved in their argument that they didn't noticed that James was in the clearing, " Fighting again? Come on you two you know better than that" he scolded surprising the two. They hung their heads shamefully. James knelt down " Now apologise" the two pokemon quickly made up. James smiled and knelt giving them each a cookie " You want one treeko?" He called up at the grass type. " Ko" he said eagerly leaping down James laughed and handed him a cookie. He heards rustling in a bush nearby, a wild pokemon perhaps? He cautiously approached the bush. Peeking behind it he saw a blond six year old in a yellow dress " You're not supposed to be here" James told her. It Mira one of the little girls from the orphanage. " Neither are you, I'm going to tell Margret. She says wild pokemon are dangerous" James realized that he had simply walked here instead of of the usual zigzagging pattern he did to lose anyone who might be following him. " Please don't tell Margret" he pleaded. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and ran back to the orphanage. James sighed, it looked like his secret was out. What would margret say? She was allways telling them to be careful around wild pokemon and to try to avoid them, what would she say if she found out that not only had he approached wild pokemon but had befriended them and made regular visits? He began to walk back to the orphanage worried about what might happen. Would she forbid him from seeing them again? Would she keep him locked in his room? These were the thoughts going through his head as he walked drearily back. By the time he arrived Margret was already waiting for him. " I'm sorry" he began before she cut him off " For what? I only wish I would have known two years ago so that you wouldn't be so late in starting your journey. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a trainer?" She asked " I haven't really thought about becoming a trainer. I just like to be around pokemon" he explained " I haven't really given much thought to where I want to take it from there" Margret simply smiled " All the more reason to start your journey" James was taken aback " You would really let me go?" He asked " Of course" she answered " I'll call professor oaks about getting you started. After all pallet town is less than a quarter mile up the road and who better to get you going than the great professor himself?" She went on obviously exited, James however was a bit confused by the turn of events, would he really get to go on a journey? He wondered what he would do once he got started " What are you doing just standing and gawking? Go and get your things together while I go call professor oak" she said shooing him inside and heading for the phone. James went to his room in a daze and started to pack his things, starting tomorrow he would be a trainer.

_Sorry that the story hasn't been very interesting lately beginnings aren't my strong suit. If you have any tips for me please feel free to comment_


End file.
